O Baile
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Haverá um baile em Konoha. Adivinha quem Sasuke convidará para o baile? [SasuxSaku]Minha fic e da minha amiga Anne


_**O Baile**_

Descrição: Haverá um baile em Konoha. Adivinha quem Sasuke convidará para o baile?

Essa fic foi a primeira que eu fiz com a minha amiga Anne-san

Uma jovem kunouchi de cabelos curtos róseos e com olhos verdes esmeraldas estava muito pensativa em como pedir para Sasuke ir ao baile com ela. Enquanto ela andava, estava tão distraída com isso que acabou esbaando em alguém, caindo no chão em seguida.

Mas que droga!!! Essa gente não olha por onde anda!!! Será que não enxergam as pessoas enquanto andam? - pensou Sakura muito irritada...  
Mas ao olhar para quem a derrubou sentiu-se surpresa e até constrangida com os próprios pensamentos.

-Sa..Sasuke..-fala ela...se levantando.

-Ah...desculpa Sakura! Eu tava tão distraído que olhei por onde estava andando, me desculpa.- respondeu ele sem graça ajudando a jovem a se levantar.

-Não tem problema...- sorriu Sakura enquanto admirava o rapaz que se encontrava na sua frente.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura. Como estava linda...muito linda...

Tenho q falar agora...

Não posso esperar...eu quero tanto ir com ela lá...Mas será q ela vai querer ir comigo?

Coragem homem!! Fala logo!! Desembucha!!!

Sakura ainda estava admirada com ele...ali parado na sua frente. E ela q estava pensando nele naquele momento!! Sentiu-se corar quando ele olhava para ela..Mal imaginando as intensões dele.

- Sakura...eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa...-pergunta meio sem jeito.

-O...o que é...Sasuke- pergunta ela corada.

-Você...gostaria de ir...ao baile comigo-perguntou ficando corado.

-O...que você...disse-perguntou acreditando no que ela acabara de ouvir...será que isso é um sonho-pensou ela.

-Eu disse se quer ir ao baile comigo- disse fitando-a.

-Er...claro-disse ainda corada

-Que ótimooo!! -exclama Sasuke de repente!!-- Então eu posso te pegar a que horas?

Sakura ainda um pouco sem graça por causa do pedido se Sasuke, mas muito mais aliviada devido a explosão de alegria do garoto, apenas sorri por um momento.

-Poderia ser as oito...-fala ela pensativa.

-Então as oito eu passo na sua casa!!-continuou ele muito animado.

Sasuke estava tão eufórico com o convite aceito, que na hora de se despedir puxou-a pelo braço, e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.  
Sakura ficou sem reação...Nunca pensara q ele teria aquela atitude...Seu coração disparou no peito e ela começou a ficar vermelha...vermelha...

Sasuke só então percebeu o q estava fazendo, e se afastou dela. Os dois olharam-se embaraçados. Olharam-se e desviaram o olhar ao mesmo tempo.

Como foi que eu fiz isso? Nossa...mas foi tão bom...sentir o corpo dela assim...próximo do meu...

Nossa...meu coração...bateu tão rápido!! O que deu no Sasuke para ele ter uma reação dessas? Mas...foi tão bom...

- É...-começou Sasuke muito embaraçado.-Está na hora de eu ir..às oito eu passo na sua casa, tah?

--T..T..Tá!-- respondeu Sakura olhando para o chão.--Até lá Sa...Sasuke..

Os dois se olharam por um momento a mais e Sasuke se virou rápido, devido a vergonha e saiu, deixando Sakura ainda paralisada com o beijo.

Então...quando Sakura chega em casa ela vai tomar banho para ela se aprontar para o baile.

Algumas horas mais tarde...

Depois de se arrumar, ela vai atender a porta. Quando Sasuke a vê fica paralisado de tão bonita que ela tava.

-O...o que foi Sasuke-perguntou Sakura um pouco confusa.

-Na...Nada.

-Então...-começou ela timidamente.-...eh..vamos ao baile?

-Vamos!!-exclamou Sasuke sorrindo.

O jovem vestia um terno preto muito bonito. E ela usava vestido cor de rosa clarinho até um poco pra cima do joelho, de alça fina e ela estava com o cabelo solto com apenas uma fivela de cada lado.

Sasuke carinhosamente estendeu o braço para Sakura, e ela se apoiou nele.. Então os dois foram para o baile.

Chegando lá, Sakura observou que vários garotos olhavam-na e a admiravam, e que algumas garotas olhavam para ela com inveja e até mesmo um certo ciúme, por ter como acompanhante, um jovem tão lindo quanto Sasuke.

Sentiu-se confiante. A noite iria ser maravilhosa, com toda a certeza!!

Logo começou a tocar várias músicas agitadas.. Sakura muito animada, começou a puxar Sasuke para dançar. Ele apesar de tímido, acabou entrando no rítimo e logo os dois estavam dançando animadamente entre aquela multidão de pares.

Der repente começou a tocar uma música lenta... os dois pararam de dançar e se entreolharam.

É agora Sasuke!! Esse é o momento exato para você beijá-la...

E agora Sakura?...Me aproximo, ou não dele? Será q ele quer dançar essa música lenta comigo?...ai ai...E se ele não quiser?...

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por ele, que suavemente puxou-a pelo braço...se aproximando mais...lentamente...e os dois...começaram a serem embalados pela música leve e romantica.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura, embriagado pela beleza dela. Podia já sentir-lhe a respiração...o pulsar rápido daquele coração, o doce perfume daquela pele...e então, ao se aproximar mais dela, tocou com os seus os lábios dela.

Sakura ainda surpresa, foi-se derretendo, enquanto ele a abraçava mais carinhosamente, e aprofundava-lhe o beijo, tornando aquele momento calmo, único e maravilhoso.

Os dois se fitaram em silêncio, ainda com caras de bobos.

-Você quer se sentar em algum lugar mais calmo?-perguntou Sasuke percebendo que Sakura havia ficado ofegante.

-...uhun-respondeu ela, com o coração disparado.

Ao se separarem por falta de ar, Sasuke a leva para um parque, para se sentirem mais a vontade.

Eles ficam se beijando num banco até que Sasuke diz:

-Sakura...eu tenho uma surpresa para você...disse com um sorriso em seus lábios.

-O...que é Sasuke-pergunta ela curiosa.

-É surpresa -disse indo atrás dela tampando os olhos dela delicadamente.

Então ele a leva para um lugar muito bonito onde se podia apenas ouvir o barulho de uma cachoeira.

Ao abrir os olhos, Sakura fica impressionada com a beleza daquele lugar e Sasuke só a fitava.

- Nossaaaa!!!-exclama Sakura admirada.-Que lindo lugar Sasuke!!!

-Achei que você fosse gostar...-sussurrou ele se aproximando mais dela.

-Sasuke...- balbuciou ela, enquanto se deixava ser enlaçada por ele.

Os dois novamente começaram a se beijar doce e profundamente, com apenas de fundo o suave som da cachoeira, e o agradável frescor do vento.

-...Eu te amo..Sakura..- falou Sasuke, contemplando-a com carinho.

Sakura mal poderia descrever a própria felicidade naquele momento. Estava completamente apaixonada, e finalmente...sabia que era correspondida.

-Sasuke...-balbuciou ela com carinho.- Eu...também...te...

-SAKURA! CUIDADO!-grita ele de repente empurrando a jovem para o lado.

Zabuza erra ao tentar acertar Sakura.

Então ele decide tentar atacar os dois.

Antes que fizesse isso Sasuke o ataca com uma shuriken, fazendo um grave ferimento em Zabuza.

Zabuza olhou-o com ódio. Então observou que ele fazia de tudo para proteger Sakura.

Então ela é o ponto franco dele... ò.O hum.mmm

Sasuke olhava para o seu inimigo pensando num jeito de se defender, mal sabendo que Zabuza não pensava em atacá-lo.

Então antes que Sasuke percebesse, Zabuza ataca Sakura bem no estômago fazendo-a cair de joelhos de tanta dor.

Antes que Zabuza desse mais um golpe em Sakura, Sasuke entra na frente dela, impedindo o ataque.

O jovem cai no chão mto ferido, estava sagrando. Olhou para Sakura e ela para ele, aos poucos sentiu que suas forças estavam fugindo do seu corpo.

- Sa...ku...ra...- balbuciou ele, e desmaiou.

- NÃOOOOOO!!!!!-gritou ela segurando o corpo de Sasuke.-Não!!! Sasuke...SASUKE!!

Mas o jovem não se movia. Sakura então sentiu um ódio crescer em seu peito. Como aquele monstro poderia destruir todos os seus sonhos...como ele poderia ter feito isso?

Então Sakura sem pensar duas vezes ataca Zabuza com todas as suas forças. Ele cai no chão...ele estava morto.

Então Sakura coe em direção a Sasuke. Ela o pega em seus braços e começa a chorar até que ele sente a respiraçao dele e usa o seu chakra para curá-lo.

Aos poucos Sasuke começa a abrir os olhos, e percebe que Sakura está chorando em cima dele. Ele estende a mão e acaricia o rosto dela.

-Sa...ku...ra...- sussurra ele tentando dar um sorriso.

A jovem levanta o rosto e num impulso lhe dá um abraço, entre as lágrimas e o sorriso. Sasuke fica feliz ao vê-la tão comovida no seu pescoço, e então quando olha para as árvores, percebe que estão cercados de lindos e brilhantes vagalumes.

Ele tenta se levantar, e segura Sakura com um pouco de dificuldade.

-Saku..ra...você está bem?-fala ele preocupado.

-Sasuke...Sasuke!!!- começa ela tentando falar no meio dos soluços.- Pensei que você não iria mais acordar...tive tanto medo.-e o abraçou de novo.

-Calma...-balbuciou ele acariciando os roseos cabelos da jovem.-Oh...olha Sakura...eles vieram nos ver...-falou ele, mostrando os vagalumes, tentando destraí-la.

Sakura observou-os maravilhada, e então olhou nos olhos de Sasuke.

-Não sei o que seria de mim sem você Sasuke...-falou ela emocionada.-Eu te amo...

Sasuke sorriu...e os dois se aproximaram, dando assim um delicioso beijo, de amor, de carinho, de força, de vida.

Sakura então se destanciou dele, preocupada.

-Você ainda está ferido...-alertou ela.- Tenho que levá-lo para um hospital, antes que piore.

Sasuke concordou muito a contra gosto, pois queria aproveitar melhor aquele momento, mas ela estava certa, e ele estava com muita dor ainda.  
Sakura ajudou-o a se levantar, e os dois foram até o hostpital mais próximo.

OWARI 


End file.
